Mihal of Obe
Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: 'Mihal is a number cruncher at his core. Although trained primarily for accounting, he might be willing to put his skills to use in more practical means aboard the ship. '''Weaknesses: '''Being a civilian, Mihal has very little fighting experience with any kind of combat. As a result, he's terrible with a blaster and, while reasonably fit, he cannot hold his own in a fight against soldiers. 'Personality "Say what you want about my comrades, I am not a killer." On the surface, Mihal seems friendly but rather distant from many of the crew as he keeps to a relatively small clique of members in the crew. However, this is more of a defense or coping mechanism as he avoids reminding himself of the crimes of the other members of the Defiance that stems from his life keeping his political ideas quiet in the Command while maintaining a professional attitude. In private, he becomes more passionate and personal as he's allowed to show his sides that have long been repressed in order to survive, which show a far more idealistic side of the accountant turned mutineer. He does firmly, and perhaps naively, believe that he can make it through whatever situations the Defiance takes him to without having to break his principles. However, Mihal is still a Kiellar, and years of propaganda have left their mark on even someone so disillusioned with the Command as he was. He struggles to deal with the Ragon members of the crew, due impart to the programs run by the Command government 'Background' Born in the Capital of Herila, Mihal can trace his family back to the settling of the planet, which started a multigenerational journey to claw their way up the socioeconomic ladder on the planet. His branch of the family was certainly middle-class by the time he was born, which gave him a comfortable life even as he was born into rationing brought on by the Ragon-Kiellar War. They never did leave their history behind them though, and he was exposed to the reality that the lower-class and slave-class deals within the Command. The dissidence brought on by that reality and the one presented by Command propaganda gradually disillusioned Mihal with command government and he refused to enlist once he graduated, even against the insistence of his instructors. Choosing instead to study accounting, the young man found employment with a large firm on Herila, which served as the capital of the sector. He eagerly moved up in the company and only tempered his rise because of the understanding that meteoric rises were always followed by an equal fall once failure started to occur. For reasons unknown to him, he was chosen as a scapegoat to cover up the company funneling money to political cells, including with money intended for Command contractors. Facing a charge of hard labor and having no way to fight it in court, Mihal decided to run when the authorities kicked down his door, and lead them on a chase after stealing a vehicle. He was eventually captured when he couldn't find a captain to take him off-world, and he did face the mines after being charged with embezzlement, money laundering, evading arrest and theft of Command property. Adventures Since Joining The Crew Category:Voyages Category:Voyages Characters Category:Kiel Category:Males Category:Alive